fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari Kyoko
Chiyoko Ai (千代子 愛, ちよこあい): - Storyline As a child she was raised by Mizuki, Aoi and Kizuki, She was happy, then the War beetwen Alvarez and Ishgar was planned,There her parents was killed by several bandits, Her arms was wounded and her sister escaped, Lost and forgotten, She cried with no hope, There he met Kaizu Alvarez, The Master of Star Nebula, There she was tought, Transformation Magic,Enchant Magic, Atlethic magic and how to use bow and arrows, A Few years later, 89 people was killed and 56 of them are guild members from a guild who attacked us, Kaizu used all his magic energy resulting for him in a coma, Shortly he was killed and the guild was disbanded, With no place to go, she left the guild and started her adventure at the age of 12, She met Misaki Aoi in the north mountain of fiore, There she lived in a mansion, She also hold the four keys of the cursed spirits, Samel,Flammas,Lilith and Malphas, with her skill in Archery, Misaki taught her a magic that wasn't seen before. Arrow Magic, At the year of X782 they were attacked by several dark guild mages, Misaki died from blood loss and passed all four keys to her, Personality Due to the death and the dissapearance of her sister. She grew up weak. with no one to lend her help she travelled to fiore. Stealing food for her survival. Until she was attacked by bandits. She was wounded deep and was Carried to The Guild Nova. The guild showed her warmth and loved. Except for one person. Keiichi Alvarez. Despite the person saving her. They turned Rivals. She was taught Enchant and Transformation Magic, She quite turned to someone you can lend help to, She also was helpful. Until the guild went attacked by the Dark guild. She was shocked to see the guild disbanded. She travel to the north side mountain of Fiore to Travel. There she met Misaki Aoi. Learned Cursed Spirit Magic and Learned Arrow Magic herself. Attacked again by bandits. Misaki died of blood loss. She sweared for revenge that killed her FAMILY. She realized that deep within her. A magic. Hidden inside her. Was unlocked. Appearance Sakura color like hair, With Red and blue eyes. When she was a child it was only Emerald blue eyes She wears a tailcoat with Gothic designs. She wears a necklace with white beads on top of it is a ribbon like lace with rose attached to it. It was also seen as a limiter for her. She always carry a small pocket book for SPAWNING THE ELEMENTAL BOWS ' Her hair takes lenght onto her knees. She also has the body of a child. Magic and Abilities '''Cursed Spirit Magic '(呪い星霊魔法 Noroi Seirei Mahō) is aHolder Magic used by former Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Cursed Spirits. * '''Summon Cursed Spirit: A Cursed Spirit Mage is able to summon Cursed Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Cursed Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. (The Last two are highly unlikely, but there are exceptions depending on the Spirit) * Force Gate Closure: Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, forcing the spirits back to The Cursed Plane. * Multiple Summons: Summoning more than one Cursed Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, some Cursed Spirit Mages have demonstrated the unique ability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. * Cursed Ring: Is a conjured Ring that makes the Cursed Spirit able to summon itself without the command opening of their gates, the rings must bear a mark that represents their Owners in some way. The rings must then be wielded by both the owner and the Cursed Spirit for this to work. Arrow Magic (一矢魔法 Isshi Mahō): Is a Holder, Molding and Caster magic, No record of any mage using it, It was considered as a forgotten magic in the year X748, * 'Arrow Barrage: '''A magic circle appears in the hand of the user, It follows by numerous arrows firing at the direction the user wants to Equipments Elemental bows - Allows the user to control elemental arrows such as use them as magic, Bows current used - Nature, Light and Water Quotes * (To Keiichi Alvarez) ''"Everyone is scared in there heart! You're not the only one!." Trivia "She was inspired from a dream, I had~ " "If she had a voice actress, It'll be [ Megumi Nakajima, The voice of Lyra ] Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Cursed Spirit User Category:Mage